


Zuko's not up for adoption

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hakoda adopts zuko, Hakoda: Tries to adopt Zuko, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh adopts Zuko, Iroh: Mine, Iroh: hugs oblivious Zuko, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Protective Iroh (Avatar), or at least tries to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Hakoda wants to adopt Zuko.
Relationships: Hakoda & Iroh (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149





	Zuko's not up for adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Iroh: Aww Look a child's getting adopted!  
> Iroh: Wait a moment... That's MY child!

Hakoda was absolutely horrified when he heard the story of how Zuko got his scar.

How could any father do such a thing to a child? How can any human being do such a thing?

If Hakoda ever met with Ozai, he would make Ozai wish for death for what he did to Zuko. 

Hakoda looks at Zuko with pity and sympathy, the boy has gone through so much in his short lifetime. Hakoda has made up his mind, he’s going to adopt Zuko.

Zuko deserves to have a loving and kind father and although Hakoda doesn’t appreciate Zuko chasing his kids all over the world he understands why and decides not to hold it against him.

Hakoda decides to surprise everyone so doesn't tell anyone what he's planning beforehand

Over the next few weeks he fills out all the documents without anyone suspecting a thing, the more he thinks about it the more he's excited about the idea.

Katara and Sokka are both very close friends with Zuko so would probably be ecstatic to learn that Zuko will become their brother and Hakoda is loving the idea of another son to care for.

The more he thinks about it the more he can't wait for the day where he announces it to everyone and it's made official.

The day comes, he walks into the Jasmine Dragon where he finds his children talking with their friends and Iroh happily chatting to a family.

He takes a deep breath in and then out, he's buzzing with excitement and at the same time extremely nervous. 

As he walks toward Zuko, papers in hand he can feel everyone's eyes on him as they chat, it's like they know what's going to happen and are waiting for the reaction. 

"Hello, Firelord Zuko." He greets and bows 

Zuko smiles politely as he returns the bow

"Please just call me Zuko, chief Hakoda. It's a pleasure to see you again. "

So far so good

"You can just call me Hakoda"

Hakoda takes a few deep breaths

"So… I know that you don't really have a father well at least not a good one…"

"Chief Hakoda, where are you going with this?" Cuts in a new voice

Hakoda looks in the direction of the voice to find Iroh, smile gone and replaced by a frown. He can feel shivers down his spine but ignores it. He turns his attention back to Zuko and continues

"I've thought about this for a while and have decided that I would like to adopt you" He finally manages to say. 

Zuko stills and the room becomes silent instantly, Hakoda quickly glances around the room. His children looked horrified which isn't the reaction Hakoda thought they would have, Aang looks at him as if he's grown a second head. Toph looks intrigued at how this will end. The family that Iroh was chatting to looked shocked and the lady had a look that was a mix of curiosity, anger and surprised. Iroh on the other hand was staring directly at Hakoda with narrowed eyes. 

Before Zuko's even able to fully process what's happening, Iroh has already marched up to Hakoda.

"Why don't we go for a little walk?" Iroh asks him in a polite tone with underlying anger and a face that tells him that no is not an option.

Hakoda nods and let's Iroh guide lead him out of the tea shop and they stop once they are both out of ear shot

"I have held many titles Chief Hakoda, Crown prince of the Fire Nation, General Iroh of the Fire Nation Army, Mushi the Tea Maker, Grand Lotus of the Order of the White Lotus and the title I am most famously recognized by, the Dragon of the West." Iroh tells him as he looks to the sky. 

Hakoda's eyes widen, remembering just how dangerous and terrifying Iroh was and still could be. There's an uncomfortable long silence before Iroh speaks up again. 

“Even the gentleness dragon is still a dragon and will tear you to shreds if you dare try to take their hatchling away from them.”

The threat is subtle but it's there, Iroh turns to him with a face that promised death if he ever tried this again. He glares at Hakoda for a minute before walking back to the tea shop.

Once Hakoda can finally move again he makes his way back to the tea shop where his children await him. He glances around to see Iroh comforting a distressed looking Zuko and Hakoda instantly feels horrible knowing that he's the reason why.

Iroh must have sensed that Hakoda was looking at him as he turned to Hakoda once again glaring at him before turning his attention back to Zuko who doesn't even seem to notice what's going on. 

His thoughts are interrupted by his daughter

"Why would you try to adopt Zuko!? He already has a loving father! Why wouldn't you at least tell us what you were planning!?" Katara yells at him clearly frustrated

His son gives him a sympathetic frown and speaks in a much more calmer tone

"Yeah we could have warned you that Zuko already has a father and is not up for adoption nor does he want to be adopted."

Hakoda sighs "After hearing the stories of how Ozai treated Zuko I just thought that he still was in need of a father, I knew he had Iroh but I didn't realise they were so close. As for not telling you, I wanted to surprise everyone. 

"Well you certainly did surprise everyone." he can hear Sokka mumble

"As well as giving Zuko a panic attack" Katara mutters angrily under her breathe. 

Hakoda once again sighs knowing his children have a point.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate Hakoda adopts Zuko stories as it just doesn't make sense. Iroh though kind and gentle isn't going to let a stranger take his child away, Katara and Sokka would not approve knowing of how close Zuko and Iroh are and Zuko would not want to be adopted as he has Iroh. I honestly don't know where this comes from and why there's so much of it, it seems. Like they have only interacted like twice in the show and it has not been implied that they grow close or even bond. Iroh is the only father Zuko wants and needs. I hear people even talk about Iroh and Hakoda having a custody battle over Zuko! Like what battle is there!? Zuko is already Iroh's!


End file.
